


Wicked Grace

by shescrazy



Series: The adventures of Tomie Kawakami inquisitor [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shescrazy/pseuds/shescrazy
Summary: Tomie play a match of Wicked Grace with her friends.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Series: The adventures of Tomie Kawakami inquisitor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703890
Kudos: 5





	Wicked Grace

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language, sorry any mistake

“Inquisitor! Right in time” Tomie heard Varric say behind her backs, while watched the garden. 

“Another match of Wicked Grace?” Tomie practically purred with her melodious voice, that given goosebumps in Varric. He’s not afraid of the inquisitor, of course not, but the woman was very seductive and tempting, even for Varric. 

“Well… yes.” Unable to avoid, Varric scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly, but can’t avoid his rogue smile to Tomie. “I think is time to steal stories from you, isn’t it, your worship?” 

Tomie looked happy and in surprise with the audacity of the dwarf, but her face soon get back for her habitual smug smile. “Let’s see, dwarf.” The inquisitor smiled widely, and follow Varric for the big table who was everyone sitting. 

“Ha! Decided to join us, boss?” Iron Bull smiled for the woman black-haired in the other side of the table, who answered with her habitual smile, that practically send goosebumps to everyone. “I’m here, isn’t i? 

“I’m so happy that you decided to join us, my love!” The voice os Josephine took out everyone of the trance they were in and Tomie sit in the side of the antivan.”Myea na ka, masani” The language was strange for Josie, but Tomie just kissed the cheek of Josephine, who blushed with the act. 

“Well, let’s start?” 

“Oh yeah!’ 

[...] 

“Wait, you really can change your appearance?” Dorian was fascinated with the perspective of a shapeshifter, and Tomie look happy in show her ability.

“Being the demon of the beauty, of course i can.” 

“Serious? Let’s see then, boss” Iron Bull bowed against the table, approaching to Tomie, who smiled to the challenge. 

Like to show her ability, her hair started to become red in the hair root to the hair tips, really fast. 

Everyone opened their mouths, and the Inquisitor smiled satisfied, turning her hair in black again. 

“You really look nice with the red hair, boss.” 

“You like the redheads, it is not, Bull?” Tomie smiled slightly.” I always know what the people like, Bull” The last phrase was whispered in a extremely seductive tone, who embarrassed everyone around. 

“Really? I doubt this, my dear inquisitor.” Dorian smiled defiantly to Tomie, who returned the smile.

“As you wish, halkem.” Quickly, the appearance of Tomie become in a male elf, with the vallaslin of June in the face. Everyone needed to admit, he was extremely attractive. “I’m not pretty in this way, Dorian?” Tomie smiled again, her voice was now masculine, and in some way, contributed to making his appearance even more beautiful.

“This is definitely interesting.” Dorian looked better to her, who blinked to him and then return to her normal appearance.

“I’m didn’t knew that you could do that, my love!” Josephine exclaimed at her side, completely fascinated, Tomie laugh sweetly and give her a peck. 

“I can do many things, masani.” The inquisitor took a lock of hair of Josephine and passed on her fingers, approaching of the face of the woman. 

“Look, don’t wanting to disturb, but we have a game to play.” Varric smirked at the two women in front of him, and while Josephine was just an embarrassed and flushed mess.

“Of course we have, darling.” Tomie returned to the original position, looking happy to her love, who blushed more. 

[...]

“Can i ask you something, my dear? What is this language that you speak?” Vivienne tilted her head to the side, looking to Tomie, who stared disinterestedly her cards.

“Lang kon a halkem” Tomie's voice seemed to float between the words, and the language seemed completely charming with the woman's voice. “The language of demons, of course.”

“They have a language?” Solas asked dumbfounded. 

“Many of us lived a thousand of years in the Fade, and believe, we didn’t have contact with the humans or elves, and after years whispering disconnected words, we create a new language. Just ancient demons like me know this language, the demons born after the creation of the veil become much dumber.

“Creation of the veil?” Cassandra asked suspicious to the inquisitor, who smiled more. 

“Igno blas mey. Surprisingly, my dear Cassie, in the start of the world, there was not any veil, all the demons and spirits lived alone in the Fade, but this was not separated from the material world by any veil. The veil was created by a very powerful person, that i didn’t meet, unfortunately.” Solas looked scared for Tomie, that didn’t notice. 

What follow was a strange silence.

“Well, sorry interrupting, but i won this.” Josephine said nervous, almost feeling the tension in the air. Everyone came to and agreed to end the game, and soon everyone separated and went back to their common duties.

“I think you surprise them, my love.” Tomie looked with affection to Josephine, that corresponded the look. 

“Soon will have another match of Wicked Grace, i’m sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Myea na ka, masani: I'm at your side, my heart
> 
> Halkem: human
> 
> Lang kon a halkem: A unknown language for the humans. 
> 
> Igno blas mey: Ignorance blesses you


End file.
